


Incidental

by Dellessa



Series: Falling Into Infinity [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of firsts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incidental

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Incidental  
> Verse: G1 AU  
> Series: Falling into Infinity  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Slashyness and Bots Kissing  
> Pairings: Jazz/Thundercracker  
> Note: For November 2011 challenge:tf_rare_pairings.'five firsts challenge.' 826 words.

_"How far away the stars seem, and how far is our first kiss, and ah, how old my heart."_   
_~William Butler Yeats_

**_First Meeting_ **

Jazz had always found aerials fascinating. Especially Seekers. They were so sleek, svelte, sexy. He would go to the stadiums of the academy and watch their practices. Sometimes even sneaking in when the area was closed. He was also a bit jealous. He had always wished that he could have been formatted as a flier, but it was not in the cards. His progenitors were not rich enough to allow him the format, and to attend the academy. They would not have considered such a thing anyway. He was Polyhexian and they were not fliers, period, end of story.

"What are you doing here?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Jazz turned and stared. The Seeker stared back. "I was-ah-just watching," he said, cursing himself. So smooth. "Why aren't you flying?" he added hastily. He recognized the blue Seeker easy enough. He was a regular at these practices.

"Clipped my wing a few days ago. Medic grounded me until it's healed." He shrugged, taking a seat next to Jazz. "It's Thundercracker."

"What?"

"My name. It's Thundercracker. You're Jazz, right?"

"Ah, right."

"You're in a few of my classes." The Seeker smirked.

"I...Oh."

"Maybe we could go out sometime?" The Seeker said, giving the black and white bot a sideways glance, and smirked when the mech gave him a blank look. Thundercracker barked a laugh. He had noticed the little black and white bot cycles ago. He seemed charming, and interesting. At least for a grounder.

Jazz blinked at him, "Sure. Right...I would like that." Great first impression, Jazz. Really smooth.

oOoOoOo

_**First Kiss** _

 

"Jazz? Cybertron to Jazz! Are you in there?" Thundercracker laughed, waving a servo in front of Jazz's face. Jazz shook himself off, startling.

"Sorry, just...a bit distracted."

"I...see." Thundercracker said, frowning. "Want to talk about it?"

Jazz pulled a face. "Just-issues with my family. My brother, actually."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

Jazz laughed, "I have a very, very big family I fear."

"So do I." Thundercracker smirked and leaned in, "Perhaps I can give you something else to think about. He leaned in and caught Jazz's lips against his own. It would have been worth it simply to seethe surprised look on Jazz's face.

That didn't last, the black and white mech was soon pressed against him, all nimble lips and eager glossa. He was beautiful. It wasn't something Thundercracker had ever thought to think of someone that was not a Seeker. He smiled inside and thanked Primus for wing injuries.

oOoOoOo

_**First Date** _

 

Jazz looked around, feeling out of place. Very, very out of place. He had never seen so many Seekers in one place before. Thundercracker grabbed his hand and they wound their way through the crowd. "They have the best energon here, I promise."

They finally found an empty booth with a good view of the stage. Jazz leaned in to him, looking as over-whelmed as he felt.

"Hang tight, I will get us some." He dropped a kiss on the top of Jazz's helm leaving the young mech flustered as he hurried off to do just that. Thundercracker didn't leave him long. He slid back in next to Jazz, sliding a cube in front of him. "It's the best I swear." He winked, watching Jazz take a cautious sip.

"It really is."

"Like I would lie to you. The music is better, to be honest. That's saying something. Blaster dj's here a lot. You might like him."

"Oh?"

"Well, you might. You just have to promise not to like him as much as me. I think I'd like to keep you around."

Jazz just laughed.

oOoOoOo

_**First Jealousy** _

 

"Oh, be serious." Jazz snorted.

 

"I am being serious."

 

"No, you are being stupid. Prowl and I are just friends. You can't be seriously jealous. Do you think I'm jealous of Skywarp? No, not in the least."

 

"Warp is a ditsy. How could you even suggest I would-I-wow, Jazz."

 

"No, he's really not. He just has too many things on his mind at once to make any sense to anybody else. Honestly. Just stop it. There is no reason to be jealous. I promise."

 

"I will hold you to that."

 

"I know."

oOoOoOo

_**First Confession** _

 

Jazz glanced at Thundercracker. There was so much he wanted to say. It didn't want to worm it's way out of his processor though. It felt stuck.

 

Thundercracker frowned, watching him struggle with it. "You are breaking up with me, aren't you?"

 

Jazz blinked at him, "Are you kidding me? I love you-you big dolt."

 

"Oh."

 

"That's all you have to say? Oh?"

 

"I love you too."

 

Jazz grinned, "You'd better."


End file.
